


Au Cinéma

by borderlineweeb



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Mark - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Movie Night, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Sleepy Kisses, Softcore Porn, Top Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borderlineweeb/pseuds/borderlineweeb
Summary: i wish that we could somehow freeze the frame,  but this isn't the silver.





	1. Opening Credits

**Author's Note:**

> i was supposed to be sleep but here we are, at 12:40 (AM) writing and we can thank chill bops for this.
> 
> side note: listen to "au cinema" while reading this cause this fic was inspired by it.

Meeting Jackson Wang was a mess, as Mark would describe it. At school, Mark was the cliché reserved kid who'll sit in the back of the class, may or may not paying attention to the teacher in front with one earbud tucked in his ear. Jackson Wang was the cliché new kid which the teacher will pair with the kid who's most likely not paying attention and had sit in the desk that was besides the potential love interest.

Jackson was quite a stark contrast from Mark; he was loud, sassy, and a class clown. But, Jackson would bring Mark out of his shell which surprised the whole student body when they would hear Mark's high-pitched laugh and see his memey faces. Jackson and Mark's four years in high school was filled with surprises, but that soon came to an end when they graduated and went on with their lives, miles apart.

 

— ∆ —

 

On a partly cloudy Friday, Mark stood outside the tall building of JYP Entertainment. He was casted three years ago and now, he's about to go to his first day of a reality show that will let him debut. While stepping into the building, he was met by a shout.


	2. 20:32 to 30:55

_— 2014_

**_00:20:32_ **

 

 

 

> _Time to find out_
> 
> _where the story goes_
> 
> _Sat hip-to-hip with the curtains closed_
> 
> —   —

Seven boys, one music video set. Mark and his groupmates are finally going to make they're debut. Wearing fake gold chains, Air Jordans too big for their feet, baggy shorts and shirts to match with the pants; the boys did what the needed to get done for the music video.

Taking several takes and several breaks, the boys finally got done with it and was ready to put it out on the sixteenth of January. The boys make it to their dorm, Mark and Jackson being roommates. With this being the arrangement, the two caught up with each other after the years being apart. They grew closer than what they were in high school.

Mark eventually grew feelings for the younger but suppressed them, not wanting to risk their friendship or career so early; cliché, ain't it? 

 

_**00: 30: 55** _

 

The time quickly changes to two-thousand-and-sixteen and Got7 has been gaining fans over the years. It's a great feeling, knowing that you're bringing joy and people together after every track you put out. It always left Mark content with himself, his smile emitting and warming the hearts of Agshaes and his boyfriend, Jackson.

Mark and Jackson kept their love a secret from the public but everyone knew in the entertainment company. They honestly felt better keeping it a secret, but all secrets come out one day so they'll just live in ignorant bliss and try to keep their secret the best they could. 

With this, limited their places to date. Amusement parks, fancy and over-priced restaurants, cute little bookstore cafés, the park, the movies, etcetera. they were all off limits for the couple of two years. They only dates they could go on were having a movie night at the dorm, blankets and pillows scattered on the floor, bowls of junk food that they'll have to somehow burn off, and stacks of various movies they've seen or wanted to see.

Mark and Jackson didn't have a problem with this though, them cuddled up on the floor under the blanket, Mark's back against Jackson's chest while Jackson is stroking his boyfriend hair — as if he wanted to lull Mark to sleep — was the highlight of both of their equally tiring days. Nothing could make the nights they spent any more or less fun, they were simply content in each other's company and shared kisses when they both got bored with the movie. 

 

To Mark, being with Jackson was just like a movie. As cheesy as it sounds, being with Jackson felt like everything was in a freeze frame, Mark remembering every memory that they have together like it was lines and scenes of his upmost favorite movie. Either it's from the first day that Jackson came to his school or the time where Got7 had went out to get ice cream after shooting videos for their song _A,_ Jackson pulled Mark away from the set and confessed and ask him to be his boyfriend. Mark remembered it all, how could he forget the most precious moments of his life? 


	3. 56:10 to 1:01:23 to 1:06:00

_— 2018_

**_00:56:10_ **

 

 

 

 

 

>    _There's no pause_
> 
> _No rewind_
> 
> _No pause_
> 
> _No rewind_
> 
> _—    —_

There was no time where Mark or Jackson regretted their feelings for each other. There was no doubt that their love is still there, sure, they may fight and bicker here and there but not all the time that it became unhealthy. 

Late nights, when they were too tired to make their fort and go downstairs to get bowls and bowls of food, they couple will just lay down in Mark's bed and talk. Jackson's left arm under his darling boyfriend's head — playing at the back of Mark's nape — and his right arm at Mark's waist, caging him in a loveable, safety cage. Mark would be scooted down, his nose touching the middle of Jackson's chest and his arms touching his own chest. 

They stay in comfortable tranquil, soft breaths coming from both of them, Jackson kissing his boyfriend's forehead in ten seconds intervals.

"Jackson," Mark starts, voice soft and husky, "I love you so _so_ much. There's nothing I would change or trade for and—" 

Mark pauses to take in the feeling of Jackson's fingers carding into his hair and a loving kiss on his forehead, sighing and smiling a stupid grin. "—And everytime spent with you is like a movie."

Jackson hummed, "I love you too, my prince. Ever since I became friends with you, you were the missing piece of my puzzle and I'm never letting you go."

Ending his speech with a kiss on Mark's forehead, and once again, with a smile. Again, the couple went back to their comfortable tranquil. 

 

**_01:01:23_ **

Mark kissed Jackson full on the lips, softly yet chastely. Jackson wasted no time to kiss back, arms going to Mark's waist and Mark's hands making their way to cup Jackson's face, deepening the kiss. Tongues sneaking in, teeth clanking, soft "I love you"s in between the time they pull away. Lips plump from the kissing and stares between the two, this wasn't a paused scene it was the moment where the couple is entranced by each other's beauty. 

Their love could be felt miles away, sparks flew every which way when they're like this.  Mark smiles at Jackson and the latter returns it before tilting the former's head to the side and kissed his jaw. Soon, Jackson works his hands up Mark's shirt, ending leaving butterfly kisses on the latter's jaw to take off the shirt. The former's hands ghost over Mark's faintly toned stomach, slowly making his way to the latter's nipples, giving them a squeeze; Jackson reconnects his lips with Mark's, swallowing the moans that emitted from the back of the latter's throat. 

Subconsciously, Mark's hips rut against Jackson's, the friction causing both of them to become more hard. Mark, with closed eyes and quick kisses, tugs on Jackson's tank and Jackson broke free to quickly remove the useless article of clothing. Jackson, going to reconnect their lips, but groan instead when Mark attacked his neck, the latter littering it was sweet kisses and small, barely noticeable hickies. 

"Baby," Mark said, stopping, catching his breaths, muttering against Jackson's neck, "Let's take these sweats off. I–I wanna feel you." 

Jackson nodded and Mark got off of Jackson, taking off his sweats along with his boxers and then helped Jackson take his off. Mark went back to his original position and grabbed both of their cocks, jerking both of them off slowly. Mark's moans came out soft and breathless while Jackson was almost a loud groan. Mark's head held low, looking up at Jackson a couple of times before reconnecting his lips. The kisses short and in time with Mark's thrusting; Jackson's hands cupped Mark's ass, helping him keeping a rhythm with his thrust. 

"You're so beautiful," Jackson complimented, "Such a great boyfriend, I'll love to spend my life with you forever." 

"S–Same here," Mark said breathlessly, "Love you so much, you m–make so happy, so complete." 

Jackson felt a tightening feeling in his stomach and slowly stopped Mark from thrusting, gently flipped Mark on his back. He strechhed himself to the nightstand and grab a bottle of lube, putting a generous amount on his cock and to Mark's hole; firstly, stretching the latter's hole so it wouldn't hurt him. Surely, they made love plenty of times but Jackson always stretched him open so it wouldn't lead to hurting. 

After stretching Mark well, Jackson slowly enter and thrusted slowly. During these times, the couple would fuck slow and deep, long drawn out kisses shared, and Mark's moans turn into whines of wanting Jackson to go faster but the latter will always go even slower. Making love was absolute bliss and the two wouldn't trade for any other. 

 

**_01:06:00_ **

After the beautiful moment and taking a warm bath, the two laid in their previous position prior. Mark sleeping soundly while Jackson stayed up, admiring his boyfriend's ethereal look. Jackson lightly traced Mark's nose starting from his eyebrows, down then lightly grazed the latter's lips before pecking Mark's forehead and slowly drifted off.


	4. Ending Credits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final chapter! i've been writing all day basically besides the time i went to sleep.

_— Ending Credits_

 

 

 

 

 

> _Where the story goes_
> 
> _With the curtains closed_
> 
> _Watching ourselves "Au Cinéma"  
>  _
> 
> _—    —_
> 
>  

It was after shooting the music video for Look, was when Mark was going to do it. Coming up with the idea of proposing after one of the many times the couple had late night talks. He had his groupmates, with the exception of Jackson, help him make the setting perfect. They all went to a restaurant, which they reserved. The restaurant had a garden to the side, fairy lights glowing like fireflies; Got7, their family, and the rest of the company was there. Mark and Jackson had a table in the middle of the garden, away from everyone else. Hands on top of the table, Mark's thumb brushing over Jackson's knuckles. They and ate, by the time everyone ate, the couple ended and Mark went off to somewhere, leaving Jackson. 

When he came back, Jackson had his back to him, talking to his friends. Mark took the opportunity to get the velvet box in his hands, the white rose in his hand, and on one knee. 

"Jackson," Mark called and Jackson turned down and look down, gaping at the sight. 

"Baby," Mark started, "I love you with the bottom of my heart, you're the sunlight in my life and greatly dear to me. Ever since we met at school, I became completely infatuated by you. I wanted to be yours, I wanted to hold your hand, and I wanted to have late night talks with you like we do now. Being with you is like a cliché romance movie and i wouldn't mind being starred with you. I want to spend my life with you forever and we can die together from old age. So, baby, Jackson Wang, will you do me the honor and be my husband?" 

Jackson beamed, tears steadily falling down as he pulled up Mark from the floor and deeply kissed him. 

"Of course, I'll marry you," he said, once pulling away. Mark beamed and ecstatically put on the band on his now fiancé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hope you liked it! it may not be any good but i tried ^^"


End file.
